Meichou
by ZekuMaru
Summary: This fanfic takes you throught the times when Zexion first meets the Organization to the time when he is betrayed.


I looked around, but all I could make out was a stone floor and two tall, brick, walls surrounding me. It was cold, and I could feel the puddles that were under my feet as I continued walking, not knowing where I was going.

How did I get there? I don't even remember. I wracked my brain for an answer, but I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember a thing- not even my own name.

Each step that I took seemed to take me further into the...nothingness. That's exactly what it was, I couldn't think of a better word. The walls didn't seem to end.

The only thing that was changing was how cold it was. Though, it also seemed to get darker, if that was possible, but I figured that it was just me.

I was beginning to get tired, and going on felt kind of pointless.

I leaned against the wall and slowly slid down, until I hit the ground. Just as I hit the floor, the rain came again.

I was lost in an unknown place. It was like a different world or something. Suddenly it came – the pain. I couldn't describe it if I wanted to. It felt like something had been ripped away from me. I didn't scream – I couldn't scream.

Just as fast as it had come it was gone, but something was different. I looked at myself, but nothing looked different, looking around, nothing had changed. I took a deep breath in and that's when I realized it...

My heart was gone.

But that was impossible, wasn't it? I thought about it, but there was no way, was there? Then a thought hit me. Had I become a victim of that mans research?

The sound of footsteps slowly came. I tilted my head up, looking in the direction the sound was coming from. A person in a black hooded cloak had come into view.

"Hello?" I said, wondering if this was just a fragment of my imagination.

"You're lost." The voice said, "I can help you."

I'd heard this voice before. It was his voice.

"Show yourself." I replied. It was him. I knew it. He had deceived me all along. He just wanted me for one of his experiments, didn't he?

"There will be time for that later. You will know all if you come." He said.

I pulled myself up, normally I'd be annoyed by something like this, but I wasn't.

"Fine." I said, taking a step toward the figure.

"Good. Then follow me." He said, as he opened a portal in front of himself and stepped into it, vanishing from sight.

I walked up to the portal, looking at it. It looked like a black hole; you couldn't see anything through it. I slowly stepped through it, not knowing what to expect. In front of me appeared a large set of doors, doors to a strange looking castle. The figure was standing beside the set of doors.

"This is Castle Oblivion." He said, opening the doors.

He walked through the castle doors and I slowly followed. The halls were white, so were all the doors, there were actually quite a few doors. The castle itself was actually quite spacious.

We came to a stop in front of a large set of double doors.

"Wait here." He told me, disappearing into a portal that he had just made.

After a few minutes of me standing there, staring at a wall, another portal opened beside me. I stared at it, not knowing what to expect when a person stepped out. He had black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. There were also a few strips of grey hair that went down the top of his head. He was wearing the same black cloak as the other man.

"Hey!" he said, looking at me. "Name's Xigbar."

"Uh-Hi?" I said. I didn't know much, but this guy seemed weird.

"They're waiting for you." He said seriously.

"Who's waiting?" I asked.

"You'll see." He replied, stepping toward the doors. I followed. He opened the doors slowly.

"This is Organization XIII." He said, glancing at me then looking at everyone else.

There were several chairs around the room, but they were all at different heights. There were four people sitting in the chairs, There was one chair in particular that was the higher than the rest. That chair had to belong to that man, because he was the only one with his hood up.

"We are an organization of nobodies." His voice came.

"Of what?" I asked. I'd heard the term before, but I couldn't remember where or what it was.

"Nobodies are beings who have succumbed to the darkness; beings that have lost their heart." Another replied. This man had long blue hair and a scar on his forehead. He was sitting beside that man.

That's when I remembered when I had heard that term. It was part of what we had been studying in His lab; the nobodies and the heartless. But there was no way that I was one of those, was there? Though, the more I thought about it, the more it seemed believable.

"If I'm a nobody, why do I still have my body and my memory?" I asked, remembering that a person's body changes when they become a nobody.

"It means that you had a strong heart." He replied.

"You still have your memory?"Another asked. His voice was rather high pitched, but he sounded interested. He had long blonde hair.

"Well some; not very many." I replied honestly.

"As it should be then." He said once more, sounding uninterested.


End file.
